1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer chassis with hard disk drawers.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, one hard disk cannot satisfy all the requirements of an user. When a number of hard disks are installed in a computer chassis, hard disk drawers are often needed to place the hard disks. If the computer chassis includes a number of hard disk drawers, when all the hard disk drawers are drawn out, the gravitational center of the computer chassis will incline forward, and may result in the computer chassis toppling over.